Leaving
by BelleBailey
Summary: DL. What happens when the lab blows up. Will it bring them closer or pull them more part. 1st Fanfic.


**Leaving**

Danny was on his way to CSI. Mac told him, if he was late again, he was in trouble. He made it to CSI with two minutes left. It was mid April, so he wasn't wearing heavy clothing. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a tight navy shirt. He took off his coat and put it on the rack. There he saw Lindsay. She was wearing a white skirt that went down to her knees and a yellow short sleeves shirt. She turned around and noticed Danny starring at her.

"Something wrong?"  
"Uh, oh, no."  
She laughed and walked away.

"Smooth."

Danny turned around to see Mac Taylor, standing right behind him. Mac just smiled and left. Danny sighed and headed up to the break room. Lindsay was already there with her coffee. Danny was about to sit next to her but changed his mind. He sat the farthest table away from her. He didn't hate her. He just didn't know how to tell her his feeling. He was so deep in thought; he didn't notice anyone behind him.

"Hey, Messer."

"Hey, Montana."

Lindsay smiled, which confused Danny.

"How are you?"

"Tired," Danny sighed and leaned his head back. Stella walked into the break room.

"Hey, Danny. Hey, Lindsay."

"Hey Stella."

When Danny didn't answer her, she turned and walked out of the room. Suddenly the DNA lab, which was next to the break room, blew up. She heard the expulsion and ran to get Mac. Danny was closer to the lab than Lindsay was.

"Danny?!"

No one answered her calls. She began to hyperventilate.

"Danny?! Danny!"

"Lindsay, calm down."

"Mac?"  
"Yeah. Stay where you are."

"Danny's not answering me."

"Don't worry."

Lindsay had no clue what was on top oh her, but it prevented her from getting up.

"Danny!"

"Lindsay, we're going to find him," said Stella.

Lindsay felt someone lifting whatever was on top of her, off of her. She looked up at Stella and Hawkes.

"Are you all right?"

"Thanks, Hawkes," she said as he helped her up on her feet.

Stella stayed with Lindsay as Hawkes went to help Mac. Soon the paramedics arrived. Stella helped Lindsay toward the paramedics. She was fine. 30 minutes later, Danny was nowhere to be found. Lindsay was growing more worried. Then she heard Hawkes yell.

"I found him!"

Lindsay hurried back to her lab. Mac and Hawkes were pulling someone out of the debris. Stella was standing next to them.

"Danny? Danny!" yelled Mac.

When they finally pulled him out he was unconscious. Lindsay hurried to Danny's side. She took hold of his hand. She began to sob.

"Danny."

Five hours later, Stella took Lindsay to the hospital. She was like a child who had entered a candy shop. She just wanted to find Danny.

"Lindsay, room 333," said Stella.

Lindsay checked all of the room numb3rs. It took her a while. She opened the door and slowly walked in. Danny was pale. He was hooked up to many machines. Lindsay quickly looked behind her and shut the door. She walked up to Danny. She watched his heart rate. Then turned her attention away from the machines. She moved a piece of hair from his face. She took hold of his hand as tears started falling. Mac, Flack, Stella, and Hawkes were watching from the window on the door.

From their faces, anyone could tell they were worried. They had good reason to be. They just found out that Danny's brother died. Now, if he woke up, they had to break the bad news to him. All four of them soon left one by one. Mac was the last one to leave. When he did, Lindsay had fallen asleep with her head on the bed. Mac smiled at them.

The next day, Lindsay was awoken to wheezing. She was startled. She looked at Danny, he was couching and wheezing. Lindsay ran out of the room to get a doctor. The doctors told Lindsay to wait outside. She called Stella and asked her to come over. Stella was worried about Lindsay who she was hyperventilating on the other end. Since there were no cases, Stella brought Mac, Flack, and Hawkes. When they got there they saw Lindsay in the waiting room, sobbing. Stella walked up to her, while the men, kept their distance.

"Lindsay?"  
"He's breathing was really bad."

"Lindsay, Danny's brother died yesterday."

Lindsay looked up at Stella.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," she kept repeating.

"I can't loss him. I can't loss Danny."

Mac, Flack, and Hawkes couldn't hear any word the two women were talking about. Soon one of the doctors walked up to them. Lindsay quickly stood up. The men came up to them.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. His chest tube was blocked."

"Can I go see him?"

"Of course."

Lindsay started to go back to Danny's room. She stopped and turned to her friends.

"Do you guys want to come?"

"No, go take care of him," said Stella.

Lindsay headed back to Danny's room. He was awake. He looked up at Lindsay as she entered.

"Montana."

Lindsay's eyes widened. She turned and faced Messer. He had a huge smile on his face. Lindsay smiled back at him. She moved closer to his bed and sat in the same chair. There was an awkward silence. Danny took her hand into his. Suddenly she realized what she needed to say.

"Danny, please don't leave me," she said with tears in her eyes.

"I won't Lindsay. Don't worry."

Danny was very weak.

"Danny, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I love you."  
"I love you, too, Lindsay."  
Danny gave Lindsay a quick smile before losing consciousness. Lindsay laid Danny's hand back on the bed. She got up and ran out of the hospital with Stella, Mac, Flack, and Hawkes on her tail. They kept following her until Stella was able to stop her. She had tears in her eyes. Without being noticed, Hawkes ran back to the hospital.

"Lindsay, what happened," asked Stella.

"Danny, he's-he's-he's……"

"Are you sure," asked Mac.

Lindsay just nodded her head. Mac and Flack ran back to the hospital. Stella stayed and tried to comfort Lindsay. Stella's phone rang a few minutes later.

"Hello,"

Stella said answering it. The person on the other side was talking very fast. Stella nodded and a huge smile formed on her face. She hung up on the person on the other phone. Stella turned to Lindsay.

"He's not dead."

Lindsay's eyes widened and ran back to the hospital. When she arrived, she saw Hawkes, Mac, and Flack standing at Danny's door. They moved when they saw her. Lindsay carefully and quietly entered his room. There was no one else there but Danny. She looked at the heart monitor. There was a steady beat. She sat down in the chair next to him.

"You're back, Montana."  
"Yeah. I thought you were……"

"I'm not. I told you not to worry about me. I'm fine."

"I'm glad."

A few days later, Danny was released from the hospital. He didn't tell anyone, because he didn't need help going back to his apartment. When he got there, the door was unlocked. He reached to his side then remembered that his side arm was in his apartment.

He carefully opened the door and walked in. There was someone sitting on the couch. Danny quietly walked up behind the couch. When he was able to tell who was sitting there, he sighed and walked around to the other side.

"Montana, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see how you were doing. So I went to the hospital, but they said that you had already left. So I came here."

Danny sat down next to her. She moved closer to him as he put his arms around her. She leaned back into his chest. So they fell asleep just like that.

The end.

March, 2, 2006

September, 30, 2006

I don't own CSI: NY. Jerry B. does.

4


End file.
